


We are Having a Baby

by Sevensmommy



Series: Danny/Linda Reagan Drabble series [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny/Lind think about Jack, there oldest son on his 13th birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Having a Baby

The day they found out they were going to be adding on to their family was the happiest day of Danny and Linda’s life since they got married. That day was 13 years ago and now as he watches his oldest son Jack celebrate his birthday with a soccer theme party with his friends he can’t help but hope when he gets older he will flower in his aunt Erin’s footsteps and become a lawyer but he has a huge hunch that he will be yet another Reagan in a long line of Regan men to become a cop.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 2/?


End file.
